The Summer Before The Storm
by kjs2259
Summary: It was the summer that changed Rachel Barbra Berry's life. It was a summer full of lies, heartbreak, friendship, but most of all, love.  AU, OOC, Historical
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! This takes place in 1941, Everyone is OOC, some more than others. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Glee.**

...

"Grandma?"

The old woman turns her eyes towards her youngest grandchild, and she feels a sudden flash of love. He looks so much like her late husband that it almost breaks her heart to look at him. His brown eyes sparkle with curiosity. "Yes, dear?"

"Will you tell me the story of how you and grandpa met?" Little Christopher asks, climbing up on her lap.

"Hasn't your mother already told you that story?" She replies, hesitant as to where to begin. The boy just shakes his head, so she sighs, already giving in.

"The story starts when I was eighteen, in the year 1941," she began.

…

Rachel Barbra Berry walked down the dirt lane that connected her house to the town. She smiled brightly at the people she passed, and greeted them. It was unusually warm today, but the trees made such a great canopy that it provided nice shade. Her new skirt practically twirled with every step she took. She carried only a book and a basket that held some flowers she had picked along the way.

She made it to her destination, a relatively large creek. After glancing around, to make sure no one was watching, she then slipped her shoes and stockings off. She let her toes soak in the coolness of the spring, and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight drench her. Her brown curls splayed out against the grass, and she sighed in content. Today was one of the few days she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. She had piano on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, vocal lessons on Tuesdays and Fridays, French on Mondays and Thursdays, and dance lessons on Fridays and Saturdays. She did love it, but sometimes she longed for Wednesday afternoons to come so that she could just sit in the sun for a while.

She opened her eyes again, only to see the bushes moving slightly. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to scream her lungs out. Before she could though, a tall boy that looked about her age came out, raising his hands innocently.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I sometimes come here, and I saw you, so I was just turning around and heading back into town." He said with a sheepish look in his brown eyes.

"It's alright," She said with a smile. "You just gave me a fright, that's all."

He returned her smile. "Right. Well, again, sorry to bother you. I'll just go now."

"You can stay," She called out. "I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. Well, if you wouldn't mind listening to me."

He turned, with a half-smile on his face. "I wouldn't mind listening to such a pretty lady."

She flushed slightly with pleasure. She knew she wasn't the normal type of pretty. Most of the boys in her town had tried courting girls like Quinn Fabray, or Santana Lopez. "Well, I don't know about the pretty lady part, but thank you."

He sat down next to her, stretching his legs out into the water. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Rachel Berry. And what's yours? I haven't seen you around here before." She replied, glancing up at him.

"My name is Finn Hudson. I'm visiting my aunt here." He said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"That's nice," She said as she lay back down on the cool green grass. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, but I'll be turning twenty in August. How old are you?" He questioned, before lying down next to her.

"I'm eighteen." She said distantly. "Oh! Look! That cloud looks like a star!"

He looked up at the light blue sky with a pensive look on his face. "I don't see a star. But that one next to it looks like an automobile."

She laughed out loud, her veins flooding with happiness by talking to this man she hardly knew. "I guess we see things differently."

"I suppose we do." He said, turning on his side to look at her. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. "I suppose it's not all that exciting. I was born here in Lima. I grew up here my whole life. I love singing and dancing and playing the piano. I'll be going to college this fall."

"Where will you be attending?"

"Vassar University, in New York." She said excitedly.

He whistled slowly. "You must be very smart."

For the second time that day, she flushed at the compliment. "What's _your _story?"

"I have a feeling my story is less exciting than yours. I was born here, although my family moved away when I was a baby, because of my father's job. We moved to Indiana, and I just moved out. I'm staying with my aunt for a while, until I find a job. I like to play football, and sing occasionally. My mother wanted me to go to college last fall, but I just don't know if that is what I want to do. So, I took the year off." He said quickly, taking a deep breath after he was finished.

`She giggled quietly. "Who is you aunt? I might know her."

"Her name is Emma Shuester." He replied.

"I do know her!" She exclaimed. "Her husband, William Shuester was one of my teachers during my high school years! What a coincidence! Please, tell her I said hello."

"That I will do," He said while sitting up.

She sighed, before reluctantly getting up as well. "Do you have to leave already?"

"I'm afraid so." He responded sadly. "I'm working down at the old lumber mill for the summer. Do you come here every day?"

"Only on Wednesdays, usually." She said, idly playing with a lock of her hair.

"What are your plans on Saturday night?" He asked while putting his shoes back on.

"I have dance lessons all morning and afternoon, but my evenings are free. May I ask why?" She asked, a bubble of hope starting to rise in her chest.

He moved a bit closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Well, I would _really _love to take you on a date."

"And if I say no?" She replied with a teasing smile.

"Well then Ms. Berry, I think I may be heartbroken. I've only known you for an hour, and I'm already quite enamored with you." He said with a sparkle in his light brown eyes.

"I guess I could make an appearance, then." She said while straightening her dress out after straightening it out. "I live at the big house at the end of this road. You can't miss it."

"I'll pick you up at seven then, on Saturday night." He murmured, picking her hand up and kissing it softly. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel."

"Goodbye, Finn."

**I know this was short, but it's just a starting point. Chapters will get longer! If you have any suggestions about plot, characters, etc., I'd love to hear them! **

**xoxo,**

**kjs2259  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Now, the story title WILL BE CHANGING. I had no idea this was the title of a printed book, so I'm really sorry. If you have ANY suggestions at all, I'd love to hear them! Also this is supposed to be a sort of weird crossover between Glee/The Notebook/Pearl Harbor, if any of you have already guessed!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

...

The little brown haired boy had left long ago, leaving the old woman in her thoughts. She had not thought of this story in years, but now that she had started thinking about it, she couldn't seem to stop. As the clock ticked, her memories kept coming.

**…**

_Knock. Knock._

Rachel smoothed out her hair one last time. She had gone all out tonight, because she really wanted to impress Finn. Her dark brown hair fell in smooth curls cascading down her back. She wore a new dress that she had just bought yesterday. The dress was a light blue, just falling below her knees. She smiled at herself in the mirror, trying to calm her nerves.

"Rachel?" Her father called up the stairs. "There is a young man at the door asking for you."

"I'll be right down, Daddy!" She responded, putting a bit of lipstick on.

Smacking her lips together, she turned around and left her room, grabbing a sweater on the way. She rushed down the stairs eagerly, her heels making _tap taps _on the wooden staircase. Finn stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking nervous. Her father was looking at him with a peculiar expression on his face. Rachel smiled at them both, before grabbing Finn's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. He glanced down at her, his features lighting up.

"We'll be going now, Daddy. I won't be late." Rachel called while running out the door.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Berry!" Finn called, being dragged out the door by Rachel before he could say anymore. "Gee," he said. "Where's the fire?"

"Did you really want to stay there and talk to my father?" She said with a laugh.

"He was making me a little bit nervous." He admitted with a smile. "I suppose that's only natural, though. You are his only daughter."

Rachel rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "So, where will we be going tonight, Mr. Hudson?"

"I figured we'd check out that carnival in town," He replied.

"Sounds swell," She said, smiling up at him. "I can introduce you to some people, if you'd like."

"That'd be great. I know hardly anyone here, except Noah Puckerman. He works at the mill with me." He answered. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

Rachel blushed a deep crimson, glad for the dark night. "You're really too kind, Finn. You're looking dapper tonight as well."

"I try," He said with a half-grin.

"I've never been to a carnival before, you know." Rachel admitted after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You're kidding," Finn said with a shocked tone. "I used to go to the one my town held every summer. Don't they have this one here every summer too?"

"They do, but no one has ever offered to take me, and Daddy would never let me go on my own. He said it's far too dangerous. Besides, I'm just too busy most of the time to do much of anything." She said with a sigh.

"I'll try to make this an enjoyable experience for you then," He said, paying the ticket collector. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Oh! Can we go on the Ferris wheel? I've always wanted to go on one!" She said with excitement clearly evident in her voice.

"Why not?" Finn said with a laugh.

**…**

"That was so much fun!" Rachel squealed as she chomped on some cotton candy.

"You've got a little bit of cotton candy on your lip," Finn said wiping her upper lip with his thumb. "There. All gone."

Rachel smiled happily at him. "You know—"

"Finn! Rachel! What are you two doing here?" A voice called out, jarring Rachel from her thoughts.

"Noah!" Rachel called back. "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding?"

"Here, there, and everywhere." Noah said, walking up to them with Quinn Frabray at his side. "Finn, what are you doing taking this crazy girl out?" He said jokingly.

"Noah!" Rachel said, sticking her tongue out.

"Now be careful, Miss Berry. That is very unladylike of you." Noah admonished.

"Noah, stop being such a goofball." Quinn said, fake smacking him on the arm.

"Yes, dear." Noah said with a roll of his eyes. "Finn, this is my girl, Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm Finn Hudson." Finn said nodding at her.

"Well, look who it is. Rachel, Noah, Quinn, and...who's this?" A new voice said, joining their conversation.

"Hello, Santana." Rachel said stiffly.

"And who are you?" The exotic looking girl turned to Finn, raising one eyebrow.

"My name is Finn Hudson." Finn said, just as stiffly as Rachel. Rachel felt a quick stab of triumph. Finn obviously didn't feel too comfortable around Santana.

"Well, Finn Hudson, if you ever need a good time, give me a call," She said with a wink, running her hands up and down his chest.

"No thanks. I'm with Rachel now." Finn said, taking her hand and leading her away.

As soon as they got far enough, Rachel burst out laughing. "Did you see her face when you said that?"

Finn nodded, barely controlling his laughter. "She was definitely surprised, although I can't imagine why. She's not my type."

"Not your type?" Rachel said incredulously. "I thought Santana Lopez was _every _guy's type."

"No," Finn said, leaning down so he was eye-to-eye with her. "I prefer smart, educated girls with long brown curls and striking brown eyes. Do you know anyone who fits that description?"

"I hate to let you down, but there's only _one _girl in this town that fits that description." She said, playing along.

"Who would that be?" He asked, taking her hands.

"Me." She said with a smile.

"Exactly," He said, bringing his face closer.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She said quietly.

"I want to." He said even quieter, before bringing his mouth to hers.

When his lips touched hers, she had never felt anything more magical in her entire life. She had never kissed before, maybe the occasional peck on the cheek when a boy did something chivalrous for her, but she had never even had a beau. His lips tasted like cotton candy and cracker jacks. _I'll never forget this_, she thought, _for as long as I live, I'll never get sick of cotton candy and cracker jacks._

It ended much too soon for her liking, and he pulled away with a grin. "I really_ really _like you, Rachel."

"I like you too," She said. "But I'm also out of cotton candy. Can you go get me some? I'll wait right here."

"Alright," he replied with a laugh. "I'll be right back."

Rachel sat down on a near bench, biting her lip anxiously. Finn was someone whom she had never even considered being long term. But now that they kissed, she felt that connection, that spark, that she was sure wouldn't die down very easily.

"Why, Rachel Berry. Long time, no see."

Rachel instantly stiffened. That voice, so familiar, brought instant dread to her veins. "Jesse St. James."

"How have you been?" He asked, moving towards her.

"I doubt you care." She scoffed, scooting as far down the bench she could.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," he said while putting his arms around her. "You've never said no before. Don't pretend like you don't want me. All that teasing—"

"Leave me alone, Jesse. Get away from me!" She spat out venomously. "I will scream if you do not take your hands off of me in two seconds."

"Baby—"

"She said, _to remove your hands_."

Rachel looked up, glad Finn was back. She rushed out of Jesse's arms and moved towards Finn. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, Rachel."

**…**

As they stood on her doorstep, Rachel wrung her hands awkwardly. "Thank you for the nice evening tonight. Even if there were some undesirable moments, I enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad you had fun. Rachel?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at her.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I kissed you again?" He questioned.

"Of course," She said with a bright grin.

**Review!**

**xoxo,**

**kjs2259  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a FILLER CHAPTER. Basically just some snippets from Finchel's fluffy filled summer. Next chapter will be deeper and longer, I swear. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**…**

_If you're a bird I'm a bird._

_-The Notebook, 2004_

**…**

_July 16, 1941_

The following Wednesday, Rachel rushed out of her house, running down the lane. It was Wednesday, and she was hoping Finn would be at the creek. She wasn't sure if he would remember, but after their date on Saturday, she just couldn't stop _thinking. _Did he have a good time? Did he feel the spark whenever they touched? Was he scared away because of her sometimes obnoxious attitude? All these insecurities bubbled at the surface of her mind, and she couldn't calm herself down. At last, she figured the only way to find out was to talk to him herself.

Separating the weeds, she walked into the little clearing, and looked around in vain, before feeling a stab of disappointment. Finn wasn't anywhere to be seen. He probably never wanted to see her again, or he was just completely acting like he was having a good time during their date. Really, she should have known. Girls like her didn't get chosen over girls like Santana.

"Why do you look so sad?"

Rachel turned around, her whole face lighting up instantly. "Finn! I—I wasn't sure if you were going to come—"

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why wouldn't I come?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "I just thought, maybe you had changed your mind about me."

"Trust me, I haven't." He said in amusement. "You think I would just drop you without a second thought?"

"No, no." Rachel responded, feeling like an idiot. "I don't think you're that way. I'm just very insecure about…certain things."

"Trust me," Finn said, taking her hands. "You have absolutely _nothing _to be insecure about. Which brings me to my next question."

"Yes?" She asked, feeling loads better.

"I wanted to ask you, well, I wanted to ask you if you would go steady with me." He asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"I'd love to go steady with you!" She practically shouted, enveloping him in a tight hug.

**…**

_July 23, 1941_

_Tap. Tap._

Rachel jolted up in her bed, a bit disoriented. Wiping her eyes, she started to think she had imagined it. Rolling over so she was on her side, she started to drift back to sleep.

_Tap. Tap._

Rachel jumped out of bed, pulling a robe over top of her nightgown. She pulled back the curtains groggily, looking down seeing nothing. Sighing, she turned to go back to bed before she heard a soft voice.

"Rachel! Open the window!"

Turning back around, she hurried over to the window before trying to open it silently. "Finn? What are you doing outside at this time of night?"

"I wanted to show you something! Hurry! I'll be waiting down at the creek."

Before she could ask anything else, he was gone. Shrugging silently, she pulled on some shoes before tip-toeing out the door. She made her way down the road in a trance-like state, still half asleep. When she finally made it to the creek, she saw Finn standing in the moonlight, and the sight of him almost took her breath away.

"Finn, what on Earth is the matter?" She asked, touching his cheek gently.

"I was asleep, and I had the most vivid dream. It was you, in a white dress, on your wedding day. I thought you were getting married to me, and I was so happy, Rachel. But then you walked right through me, and walked down and met Jesse. And I woke up, and I just felt the worst pain in my chest, and I think I realized how much you mean to me. I know we just met a few weeks ago, but I can't shake the feeling that you're _more _than just a summer romance to me. I've grown to know you, and I want to marry you someday, Rachel Berry." He said in a rush. "I know you may not feel the same, but I'll wait, Rachel. I'll wait until you do love me. Because it's worth it, no matter if I have to wait until I'm old and gray."

"Come here," She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trust me, you won't have to wait that long."

**…**

_August 2, 1941_

Rachel walked down the street happily with Finn. It was a Saturday night, which meant date night. Tonight, they were going on a double date with Noah and Quinn to the cinema. As they approached the other couple, Rachel hugged Quinn happily. Although they hadn't been the best of friends during school, she now considered Quinn to be her closest friend. Noah and Finn exchanged greetings, and then they were on their way inside the theatre. Somehow the girls had convinced the boys not to go for the more popular choice, but for _Hold Back the Dawn_, which was supposed to be a tear-jerker. Rachel gripped Finn's arm during the sad parts, and actually found herself smiling when he put an arm around her.

When the movie ended, the group went out for some ice cream. Quinn and Rachel laughed at the boys who were practically inhaling their chocolate cones. As Finn took a lick, Rachel reached over the table and stuffed the ice cream all over his face. He looked up at her with mock anger.

"You're gonna get it." He said simply, before smearing the remainder of his ice cream on her face.

"Finn!" Rachel whined with a smile. "Now my make-up is all ruined!"

"Good. You don't need any, anyway." Fin said, wiping their ice cream off their face.

"You still have some right here." Rachel said, pointing to her upper lip.

"You think you can get that for me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure." She responded, leaning over the table to kiss them. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, she pulled away with a smirk of her own. "All gone."

**…**

_August 14, 1941_

"Daddy! I'm going out with Finn!" Rachel yelled up the stairs as she put on a cardigan.

"Wait." Her father said, coming down the stairs. "Did I give permission?"

"It's his _birthday_, Daddy." She said incredulously. "I want to make it special for him. His only relatives are Mr. and Mrs. Shuester."

"Fine," He said reluctantly. "But not too late."

"I'm eighteen, Daddy. I'm an adult now." She responded with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Well, you're still my little girl." He said with a smile. "When are you going to bring him over for dinner? I would like to formally meet the boy whom my daughter has been spending all her time with lately."

"I'll ask him tonight. Goodbye Daddy!" she said, closing the door softly behind her.

She met him at the creek, (of course). It had become sort of their meeting spot for everything. He wasn't there yet, so she spread the picnic blanket gently on the dark green grass, and started setting out everything she had cooked for him. He had insisted that she didn't bother with his birthday, but he was only turning twenty once, so she went all out. She cooked some chicken, rice, and of course, birthday cake.

"Hey."

Rachel turned around and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday."

"You did all of this," he motioned everywhere. "Just for me."

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed. "I always tell people not to make a big deal out of my birthday, but I never mean it."

"Would you be offended if I said I'm not surprised?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"Goof," Rachel said with a light shove. "Just eat your birthday dinner."

"Can we eat the cake first?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"It's your birthday. We'll do _whatever _you want." Rachel said cheerfully. "Wait! You have to make a wish before I cut it."

He rolled his eyes playfully, but complied, closing his eyes tightly. "Okay, I made my wish."

"What did you wish for?" She asked with a smile while cutting the cake.

"I wished that you'd be mine forever."

Needless to say, the food was forgotten after that.

**How far did Rachel and Finn go? I don't know! **

**Next chapter is the end of all happy and fluffy Finchel. He meets her parents;)**

**Review PLEASE!**

**xoxox,**

**kjs2259  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is super short, but it's really late, and I have to get up early, so I wanted to at least update. **

**Disclaimer:Not mine.  
**

_"She loves me."_

_-Pearl Harbor, 2001_

**…**

_August 17, 1941_

"There's no need to be nervous," Rachel whispers into Finn's ear while they're standing in the doorway of her house, waiting for her parents to arrive.

"Of course I'm nervous, Rachel. I need to make a good impression." Finn replies, straightening his tie idly.

"They'll love you." She says with a reassuring smile.

"Dear! Our guest is here!" Rachel's mother, Shelby calls up the staircase to her husband.

Rachel's father comes down the stairs, a cautious look in his eyes. Rachel looks over at Finn, and can see him swallow nervously. It's quite obvious to both of them that her father intends on questioning Finn until the sun came up. She squeezes his hand lightly, trying to communicate to him that it's not as bad as it looks. Her father is a good man, really, just a bit overprotective over his only daughter.

"Shall we eat? I hear Martha has made a marvelous pot roast." Hiriam Berry says with a light smile. "My Rachel, though, won't eat meat. Can you imagine that, Finn?"

"I think that she is very unique, that's for sure." Finn replies, looking at Rachel. "I am more partial to meat myself, though."

Hiriam lets out a chuckle. "I know I could never live without meat, that's for sure. Especially Martha's pot roast. I'm sure you will love it." He finishes before heading to the dining room.

As Finn takes a bite of his pot roast, he concludes it is most definitely the best thing he's ever eaten. Hiriam still glances up at him every few seconds, but other than that, the table is completely silent except for the clatter of silver wear.

"So, Rachel has been spending quite a lot of time with you, young man." Hiriam says, looking at Rachel. "I dare say she's quite fond of you."

"I hope I'm worthy enough of her affections, sir." Finn replies easily.

"He's worth it, Daddy." Rachel assures her father. "I think this summer is the best I've ever spent."

"So, Finn, Rachel has told me that your aunt is Emma Shuester." Shelby says, speaking up for the first time.

"She is." Finn confirms. "They're putting up with me for the summer."

"And your plans after the summer?" Shelby asks.

"I'm not sure yet, ma'am. I'm thinking about heading back home." He says lightly.

"I am mighty proud of Rachel for getting into such a prestigious college." Shelby starts, only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Please stop, Mother." She says coldly. "I would rather not talk about the fall, if you don't mind."

"But, dear, I am curious. How are you planning to keep this relationship afloat? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Rachel sends a glare sharp enough to cut a diamond. "Finn and I won't fizzle, if that's what you're assuming. We are perfectly capable of a long distance relationship."

"But—"

"I think that we should move to a new topic, if you don't mind my dear. You seem to be making Finn and Rachel quite uncomfortable." Hiriam cuts in. "So, Finn. Are you into politics?"

"Not much, sir." Finn admitted. "I do read the papers, though."

"What do you think about this war going on in Europe?" Hiriam asks, cutting his roast beef.

"I think it's a shame so many people are dying." Finn replied, unsure of himself.

"Do you think America will enter the war?" He asks his brown eyes unreadable.

"I do," Finn said. "Already, we've got troops helping out."

"Do you plan on enlisting?"

Finn clears his throat softly. Rachel glances over at him, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "I have considered it, sir. Especially after this summer. My father fought in World War I."

Rachel gasped quietly, before throwing down her napkin, and running outside. Finn immediately got up, and followed her into the warm summer air. Looking around, he didn't see her tiny figure anywhere. Walking down the road a bit, he saw her heading towards the creek. He sighed, preparing himself for the yelling he was probably going to get. Instead, he found her, huddled up, crying.

"Rachel?" He says softly, as she stops crying immediately.

"Why are you here?" She asks sharply. "I'm nothing to you, remember?"

"When did I _ever_ say that?" He responds just as sharply. "I think you're overreacting a bit."

"I'm overreacting? Don't you _dare _say I'm overreacting, Finn. Did you expect me to just shrug it off when you finally told me you were thinking about enlisting in this _damn_ war? Or were you planning on not telling me at all?" She spat out venomously.

"Baby," He says, reaching towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts. "You didn't even consider my feelings! Do you know how many people are dying every day in that war, Finn? I could lose you!"

"But the fact is you're leaving for New York in the fall. There's nothing here for me anymore." He admits with a shrug. "Maybe we are just a summer romance."

Her eyes immediately fill with fresh tears, and he regrets what he just said instantaneously. "You really think that?" She whispers. "What we've shared, what we've felt, you just think that's just a fling for me?"

"Of course it's not." He says, putting a hand on her arm, but she shrugs it off again. "But we've got to face the real world, soon. We can't stay in this fantasy forever."

"I won't go to New York." She says suddenly. "I'll stay here, if that means you won't enlist in the war."

"You are not going to give up all your dreams for me." He replies, shaking his head.

"I would give them up for you, because-" She breaks off, catching her breath. "Because I'm in love with you, Finn. I think I've loved you since the first day we met. I can't give you up. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't give you up. I can't"

He pulls her into a hug, and she bursts into tears. "I love you too, Rachel. But if our love if real, you won't give up your dreams for me. You're going to New York in the fall."

"But if I go, you'll enlist." She says, hiccupping.

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

**Review PLEASE?**

**xoxox,**

**kjs2259  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! So basically, this chapter is just a big cheeseball. :D **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

_"Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone."_

_-The Notebook, 2004_

**…**

_August 21, 1941_

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rachel asked while Finn lay next to her, staring off into the distance sullenly.

"Nothing's wrong." Finn said with a grimace on his face.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but even I know you're upset about something." She responded while touching his soft cheek gently.

He sighed reluctantly. "You want to know the truth? For real?"

"'Course I do." She said with a gentle smile. "I love you, remember?" After she had finally admitted it last week, she had made a point to say it at least once a day. The feeling was new to her and she basked in it completely.

"I love you too." Finn said, squeezing her hand. "But..."

"Why does there have to be a condition to it?" Rachel demanded.

"But," Finn continued as if she hadn't spoken. "You're leaving next week, Rach. You're leaving me, and you're going to New York, and there'll be lots of young fellows over there who will want to take you out on dates, and eventually…eventually, you're going to forget your summer romance with Finn Hudson from Ohio ever existed."

Rachel recoiled from her space where she was laying in his arms. "You think that I could just forget about you like that?"

"I don't know anymore, Rachel." He whispered. "I'm going to be leaving town soon. Who know when we'll see each other again?"

Rachel stood up quickly, brushing the grass off her yellow dress. "Come to New York with me."

Finn stood up also, taking her hand. "And what am I supposed to do in New York?"

She shrugged. "Be with me. We can move in together! And we can get married!" She exclaimed, before quickly closing her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Rachel…" He started.

"No." She interrupted. "I know what you're about to say. You're going to say that we're just a summer romance and that I'll meet someone better in New York. But I don't want some Broadway baby from New York, Finn. I want _you_. You're all I want for the rest of my life."

"If I come to New York with you, I'm only going to distract you." He responded. "You're great Rachel. You were made to do great things. But that's not going to happen if I'm there holding you back."

"You will not hold me back!" She exclaimed incredulously. "You mean that you're willing to give up what we have because we'll be a few states apart?"

"What do we have?" He asked, throwing her question back at her. "Do either of us even know what love means?"

"Of course I know what love means." She responded angrily. "And you know that I love you, and that you love me just as much. You're just afraid of what we have. You're a scared little boy who is afraid to face the future."

Finn was silent. She was afraid she had unsettled him, but just as she was about to apologize, he spoke up. "You're right, you know."

"I'm sorry, Finn. It just came right out of my mouth." She said, worried that he was still eerily silent.

"No, you're right. I am afraid. I'm afraid of everything. I wish I was like you, to have your courage. But I'm not." He murmured.

"I'm afraid too, Finn." She said, grabbing his hand again. "Believe me, I'm nothing special. In fact, I'm afraid of everything. I'm afraid of going to New York, I'm afraid of what I feel for you, but most of all, I'm afraid of leaving you in a week and walking out on the most I've ever felt for someone ever."

"I love you," He whispered, encasing him in his arms. "I'm so sorry for my outburst."

Rachel smiled, but then felt a rush of dread go through her. "You're not coming to New York with me, are you?"

"I—I can't Rachel. No matter what you say, I'll just feel like I'm holding you back. I'll write to you _every single day._" He promised. "And I know that's not as good as being there with you, but when you receive that letter at the end of the day, it will be like I'm sitting right next to you."

She felt tears flooding her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much. And in New York City, there are no hidden creeks to go to. I won't be home until Thanksgiving, at the earliest. What am I going to do without you?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." He said, looking right into her eyes. "You're going to show New York that Rachel Barbra Berry is the best thing that's hit them. You're going to study hard, and you're going to get best marks in your class. You're going to meet new friends, and you're going to have the time of your life."

"I love you so much," She said, burying her face back in his chest.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

"There's no music!" She responded with a laugh, but nonetheless entwined her arms around her neck as his hands found their way to her waist.

"We'll make our own music. Will you sing for me?" He asked hopefully. "I love to hear you sing."__

_Tell me that it's true, _

_Tell me you agree,_

_I was meant for you,_

_ You were meant for me._

Dearly beloved,

_How clearly I see,  
Somewhere in Heaven you were fashioned for me,_

_Angel eyes knew you, _

_Angel voices led me to you;_

_Nothing could save me, _

_Fate gave me a sign;_

_I know that I'll be yours come shower or shine;_

_So I say merely,_

_Dearly beloved be mine._

She sang the words softly, all while twirling under the stars with Finn. She had never experienced so much romance in her life. As she finished, she could feel the electricity cackling between them. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Finn?"

"Yes?" He responded, his voice cracking a little.

"Make love to me." She whispered.

**Heheehehe:) sorry to leave you hanging! I don't write smut, but if anyone would like to make a oneshot of it, just PM me. :)**

**Review!**

**xoxoxo,**

**kjs2259  
**


End file.
